Life as a Swordwoman
by Mikiyora
Summary: Mikora is a swordswoman in training, she doesn't know whats to be expected from her. She meets a girl named Lynette, who is and archer. After traveling to Prontera, Mikora isn't so sure she wants to travel with her anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Ragnarok, my way

I sat eagerly on my chair waiting for him to come out the room. I think I have sat hear for about what…maybe four hours, no just joking too much exaggeration, more like 30 minutes. I know becoming a swordswoman is going to be hard but I'm up to the job, since I was young all I wanted was to be like my father, he was a Paladin and I want to be one.

" Mikora? Please come, its been a long wait but it was worth it, wasn't it?" the man said nicely

Oh please don't make me wait any longer I am already impatient as it is! " Y… yes sir" I slipped while I shuffled my way in the back of him, I was known to do that. Just when I thought he had stopped I bumped into him, "OUCH!" I yelled, This is great isn't it? The day of my test and I bump into him!

"Well, from now on this man will take care of you, his name is Arc. He will help you for the test and will tell you what to do." The man then walked off and I was left in a big wide room with this young man.

"well then, first off you want to become a swordsm…swordswoman sorry, right that's what you want?" he asked

I nodded my head.

"very well, first you will be led to another room which will lead you into the test rooms. You will notice wholes in the ground, DO NOT fall into them or else they will lead to the underground, then once you've gotten to the end you will find a woman she will then give you your uniform and that's all I can tell you." He said it slowly one more time just to make sure I understood when he had asked if I was ready I simply nodded my head and left to find the room.

It took a while to find it but somehow I finally managed. I took a deep breathe and took one look back and walked in. It felt very cool down there, but I swear it didn't smell amazing. I don't know why but I felt my heart pounding super fast, I was a novice now becoming a swordswoman. I felt something strange I looked down, I nearly walked into one of those wholes I gasped so loud then slowly I moved my foot.

I finally got to the end, but I felt so nervous to go, I almost didn't want to go. Was I sure I wanted this? Then that little devil over my shoulder said "OF COURSE you want this! Everyone wants this! Now go I'm 100 behind you" then the angel said comfortingly "I think you should do what you want, Mikora if you want this so badly then go but if you feel you don't think your confident then go back!" I thought about the devil me, strange to hear "I'm 100 behind you" From the devil me. I shook my head furiously getting all the strange thoughts out. I tightened the grip of my head, it became a confident fist. I looked straight up at the woman who seemed to not even pay attention , I took a extremely deep breathe let it out then I marched forward unafraid and confident.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally received my uniform; I thanked the woman and left as soon as I could. I got to the nearest place to get changed. When I got into my new uniform I felt rather strange, I loved wearing my clothes from before. OH WELL I thought to myself.

"Now, where do I go now? I haven't got a clue of where to go." I muttered to myself

So I decided to walk around and maybe get some information. I looked pretty bad on my first day, no sword and not very nice armor. Walking wouldn't get me very far, so I decided to go ask someone. I spotted a young woman, maybe around my age and I asked.

"Um excuse me?" I tried to seem polite

The young lady turned around and gave me a warm smile. "Yes, how can I help?" she answered

"I don't know where to go, what I mean is … that I, I think I am lost. Do you think you could give me some advice?" since I did come from more of the country, Izlude was very new to me.

"Sure! There is a castle in Prontera where you can join the guard, I am part of it so why don't you come?" she asked me happily.

It wasn't what I was expecting no I agreed to go with her. "Sorry, I don't think I ever got your…" I was interrupted by her

"Lynette Christopher, an archer and what a pleasure it is to meet you Miss Swordswoman" she looked at me curiously

"Mikora, I just changed classes. It's a pleasure to meet you Lynette." I looked at her and we both smiled.

So, it took a while before we headed off to Prontera. First she insisted on getting me a weapon, it was the kind of insisting that you kind of get tired of. I agreed to let her buy the weapon; it was a very bright sword. The hilt was wrapped in black cloth and there were very unusual designs on it.

"I wonder, how old are you Mikora?" she asked me

"I am 18, can I know your age?" I answered

"Me? Well I'm 19, one year older than you are." She said nodding her head.

I found myself enjoying her company. We entered the forest, she had told me it was a long walk and that we would maybe have to stop for the night, I assured her the faster we left the better. She caught on that I don't like being in forests at night. She began to laugh.

In the fields to Prontera


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the forest around noon. I was pretty nervous, since I had never actually walked in the forest I only trained at the training ground and I knew those grounds were safe. Lynette seemed like a nice person but something looked hidden, not the way a bad guy would hide. It seemed more like she was sad or upset about something.

"MIKORA! LOOK OUT!!!" Lynette yelled to me

I turned to see what she was telling me to look out for; an assassin or thief was heading my way knife pulled out, well to put things straight I think he really meant to stab me. Of course like anyone would do I tried drawing my sword. I looked pretty pathetic, but I managed to pull it out in time. He came at me pretty quickly, he managed to stab me in the leg, I screamed with pain but I hit him after while he got another knife out. He fell to the ground, I fell too and then Lynette came running.

"Miki, you okay?" she came and gave me a potion.

Then the assassin woke up and spoke.

"GEEZ, I guess that didn't work the way I wanted it too. Hey girl, hand me one of those potions you got!" he said

"NEVER! I will never give you one, if you're nice then I'll give one to you but right now you are being VERY rude!" she then pointed her nose to the sky.

"OKAY, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…mean to…what did I do?" he asked scratching his head

We both looked at him dumbfounded.

"Okay, look you nearly just killed my friend here! How could you forget?" Lynette said loudly

I looked away while those two were bickering about that, while I looked in one direction everything was clear I turn my head to face them again. (There is breathing down my neck…) I turn my head and my body to face a wolf, yes, a wolf looking as hungry as it usually would.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! A WOLF!" I cried as I got up, looking for my sword

"WHAT NOW…oh god, Mikora what did you do to the poor thing?" Lynette asked me while I tried to hide behind something.

Lynette saw that the wolf was very sick; she took her bow and shot the animal. She bowed to show respects to it, I bowed to, just then there were loud yells.

"Hey! There are some people over there! Come on!!" one of them cried

"Looks like three of em!" a woman yelled

They soon came to see us, a fat middle aged woman, a not fat but not thin middle aged man with a long beard and two small children. The woman looked at Lynette, then said out loud Lynette's description.

"A pink haired girl with short hair, an eye patch, an archer and about the same height as you little comrade there" she said then came to me

"A young girl with silvery hair and it goes down nearly to her ankles, a swordswoman just beginning and she has a thief as a boyfriend" she stopped to look at me again.

I was completely red, boyfriend? I don't remember having one. Then I repeated, "Boy…boyfri…boyfriend? But…I …I mean…he and I aren't…" I stopped there because I couldn't go on.

"Hey, I'm fine with that" the assassin came and put his arm around my shoulders.

I twisted his arm and made him fly.

"Now now it was just a joke! Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Merith I am 46 and my husband named Marth aged 50 and two adopted children named Fayola and Rona" she said very slowly

Lynette introduced herself first "Lynette Christopher, pleasure to meet you"

Then myself "Mikora, what a pleasure to meet you all"

Then the man offered "why not stay with us for the night? The sun's goin' down."

Then I realized that it would be a LONG night.


	4. Chapter 4

The assassin left after sun down and we herd a low cry in the distance but I didn't pay attention.

That night everyone was asleep, except for me. I was never good at sleeping with complete strangers. I got up and started to wander when I noticed Lynette wasn't in her bed. I needed to find her.

I headed for the pond. It was about a 4 minute walk. Then I saw Lynette talking to some soldiers, I hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

"Take them, those four filthy people leave the girl, she will join the guard." Lynette commanded

"But Commander, the girl what use will she be?" a guard asked

"She has something that we all want, especially the king of Carilleon" she said with a grin

She wasn't taking me to Prontera, she was lying to me! I had to get away! So I snuck away quickly. I felt guilty leaving the family behind, but I couldn't take any risks.

So Lynette was a traitor. I had seen it in her face, she did hide something.

I herd in the back of me a scream of a child then one…two…three… all four had screamed to the top of their lungs. I didn't want to know, I felt guilty as it is. I started to run; I just wanted to run, far, far away. I kept the rhythm of my feet going, one two… one two…one two…

I stopped for time to breathe, these past few days had been so rough. Wait, in the distance, hoofs? Yes hoofs. Who could it be? It couldn't be Lynette and her guards, how did they know where I was going? I started to run as fast as my legs would carry me, if I had to run I wouldn't stop until I died.

"Hey! Stop! You!" a mans voice called

I stumbled on a vine and fell straight on my face. I began to cry from fear, sadness and frustration.

The man dismounted from his horse and wrapped my shoulders in a blanket and comforted me.

"Don't worry, I'm merely just a guard on duty, I thought you were a thief or a peasant running around. I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you. This does concern me, what are you doing out here so late young swordswoman?" he said comfortingly

"I was traveling with a family but before that I had met this woman, who turned out to be a traitor and…and…I think she killed that innocent family! I was going to bring them but…it maybe would've slowed me down! I feel so guilty!" I cried in regret of leaving that family.

"Now, now, it'll be alright. You did what you thought would be best. Now get onto my horse, I'll bring you to the castle" he said cheerfully

So I let him lift me onto the horse. The horse was nearly the same color as my hair. Either way I felt a lot safer than before. So we rode and rode it was good that he wasn't going to fast. I let my head get full of thoughts one that bothered me the most. Lynette. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought that a cheerful girl could do such traitorous things. Now I could recall of the low scream of that assassin. I believe her guards were probably in the area at the time, so the low cry of pain was him. I shivered once more.

The man looked concerned about me, every two minutes he would be starring at me to make sure I was okay. I had to ask where we were going; he said that we were not far from Prontera and that we would get there around dawn.

He was right, we only got there at dawn and I was exhausted. I only wanted to get here and I had to go through all of that! So I thanked the knight, he then took my hand and introduced himself.

"My name is, Elfred knight of Prontera. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to come and ask me." Then mounted his horse and rode off.

I entered the city's gates and just stood there gaping. Lynette had made it there faster than me. And she stood right in front of me.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said and chuckled

"NO!" I screamed and began to run

Of course she followed me but I lost her half way through the town. There were so many people it was easy to hide. I ran until I got to the castle. I saw so many guards just starring at me, and then an arrow shot right past my head. Lynette was right behind me and I could do nothing but wait for help or fight her myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynette had been so nice when I had met her in the market of Izlude. I could never have guessed that she would be traitorous. I looked at my friend… or actually my enemy. I had never really had one before except for when I was very little…either way that isn't a topic to bring up. Lynette stared at me; I could find no answer in her eye. Since I was farther away from her she had an advantage, as for me it isn't such a great spot to be in. If I moved she would probably shoot me down, people around us or walking by would say "Oh they must be having one of those…what do you call them? OH YEAH, a starring contest" no, this wasn't a starring contest, it was more like "who should make the first move, and then die contest"

"What's wrong, can't move?" she asked me

I looked her straight in the eye, "What about you?"

There was a long moment of silence between us.

"Well tell me, why did you run away? I didn't do anything to you, so why?" she asked me

"You hurt an innocent family! I ran away because…"

"You were afraid? Is that why? I thought you were a swordswoman, you shouldn't fear anything! Ha, you ARE such a coward!" she yelled to me

I couldn't tolerate much more, I had to make the first move, if I didn't we would be here for days on end! I moved faster than she could shoot, I made it just in time to run behind…a mailbox. I sadly looked at my hiding place and sighed. Lynette on the other hand, was calling my name and looking for me but missed seeing me behind the mailbox. So when her voice had finally faded I got up and started to walk, I saw her talking to those guards and they soon spread out, I had to find somebody I could trust to tell them about Lynette. The best place was…well it's kind of obvious, the castle. I looked around before I started to walk. No sign of her. I started to walk very slowly then I began to go faster, I hadn't noticed but I bumped into a small girl.

"OUCH!" she yelled

I fell too then got up worried about the small girl, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to…I just didn't pay attention, I'm sorry!" I said and helped her up.

"No, I wasn't looking either so we're even, but why were you going so fast? I mean it's very busy here and you are likely going to hit someone else" she said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Well, I don't know, I need to find somebody to talk to, it's something VERY important." I said in a panicked voice

"Go to the castle then, there they will help you, I can't because I'm a commoner so go there" she said and pointed to the castle

I thanked the girl and apologized once more and walked slowly to the castle. This wasn't something I should've done; Lynette and her men were entering the castle. I couldn't think of anything to do. Without knowing someone had begun to talk to me.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? If you wish to enter the castle then your welcome to go in" he said

"I…um… does this kingdom have anything to do with the kingdom of Carilleon?" I asked shyly

His face turned serious then in a low whisper he asked "Are you the girl they're looking for, I mean that woman and those guards?" he asked me and pointed for they were standing in the front of the gates.

I wasn't sure if I should respond but I nodded my face.

"No, our kingdom doesn't get along with them but THEY will have guards search the city of Prontera." He said

"What should I do? I don't know how much further I can go!" I said worriedly

"First calm yourself, there that's a good girl. Now come" he took my hand and took me away from the castle

I had no idea where he was bringing me but I think I could trust him. He was a very handsome man, his hair was a strange color and it was very spiky, he wore the armor of a Paladin, and his eyes were grey. He led me to a small house just on the outside of town. He brought me inside and took out a knife. I looked first at the knife and then looked at him more horrified than before.

"Relax; I am not going to kill you. If you want to get away from them cut your hair" he said and laughed as my expression turned into a half smile

I looked at my long hair, it had taken me years to get it so long and now I had to cut it? I took the knife and hesitated. Then I ran the knife through my hair long strands of hair began to fall on the floor. Then when I had cut it to my butt, I stopped cutting. I looked at the ground and saw all my hair, he was looking too.

"I can tie it up, then I'll look a bit different." I said, I was also shaking from cutting my hair.

"My mother should be home soon, and then she'll lend you a dress, your looks like it went through something bad and it smells. Oh!" we both herd the door open then close

I think it was his mother; she had a very serious face and had many dresses in her arms. Then when she put everything down and then spoke "Good, Seth, go wait outside to make sure nobody is coming this way" she pointed to the door

The woman took my dress off and gave me a new dress, it was blue and the bottom was checkered and finally she gave me an apron and a shawl. She looked at my uniform and sighed.

"My, my, it seems you've been traveling for years! Look at this, this is brand new and you already ruined it, Mikora!" she said

I looked at her for a moment, how did she know my name? I then asked her politely.

"I'm a fortune teller, dear" she said

**A/N **I know everything's going a bit fast but that's just the way i write sorry! This chapter I hope is a bit longer, I know I have been writing short ones!


	6. Memories of a strange past

I looked at her dumbfounded a Seer? And her son, did he know about my arrival before I met him? The woman chuckled and looked at me and said "You look like you're in deep thought" she laughed.

"Well, I have never seen a Seer before…" I said slowly

"Yes most people would say that, but there is something important I must tell you. You must change your…your name for the time being, so what will it be?" she asked quickly

"Change my name?" she nodded her head "well…is Kate alright, I don't have a better name so is it okay? Is it a good name?" I asked her

"Kate should be fine, now you will follow my son for the rest of the day he will find a way to protect you without giving you away. Say that you are from Alberta, you are here because you have no money and needed a job, and you herd that here, in Prontera you make more gold than over there. Try not to go in directions where there are guards." She explained

I nodded my head, and then she gave me something to tie my hair. My hair was still long but I needed to tie it up. So I took my hair and put the ribbon in my silver hair.

Then Seth came in the door, he blushed when he saw me. His mother chuckled. I looked at them both and blushed myself.

"Seth, take poor Kate out she is tiered of staying in here and being bored, now go" she said and winked at me

Seth took my hand and led me away. When we arrived in the city the first thing that happened was, guards stopping us, I was afraid they would recognize me. One looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Your name young lady?" he asked

"Kate,"

"Well then Kate, we have been notified to stop every girl with silver hair and ask about them. Now if you've seen a young swordswoman with silver hair down to her ankles report her immediately," the other guard said it so loudly that people were now looking at them.

"Yes sir" Seth responded and took my hand and left the guards to speak about the "girl" that now didn't exist for the moment.

"Seth? Why are we rushing? If you do that we will be stopped more and more" I said

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want you…to…well…you know" he said not too loud so that other people would not hear

Seth and I walked around the city and saw many young women being stopped; they too had long silver hair. I did not look like I used to. I now was Kate, a girl working for the Seer. I saw a girl with hair like mine before I cut it, she was taken away and brought to the castle, I felt guilty she, was going without any screams, going to face Lynette and bring her with them. Although, Lynette was smart, so she probably wouldn't take her. I had no idea why she even bothered chasing after me. I mean I was merely a normal human girl with nothing special about herself.

"Kate? Are you feeling alright?" Seth asked me

"HUH? Oh…yes, I feel fine." I said and looked at the pale face looking at mine.

"Are you positive? We can stop" he pointed to a bench

I looked relieved when I sat down, he laughed at my very strange expression.

Seth looked at me; although I wasn't looking I knew he was looking at me. I moved my hands like a child would, I was afraid of Lynette knowing too much about me.

"Kate? Where do you come from?" Seth questioned me

"Well, I came from the Southern mountains. They were so high! When you climbed to the top of the peaks you felt like a soaring eagle! My family had a farm there, although my father wasn't there much I had my mother and my two sisters and two brothers." I said remembering

"What type of farm?" he asked me

"We had all sorts of animals, goats, pigs, cow, bulls and a lot of chickens!" I said cheerfully

We both laughed, it was sad remembering my past.

(A memory, Flashback, Mikora's childhood)

"_Mikora please come out? Come, the goats are ready to go to the fields!" my mother's voice calls me_

_My sibling begins crying, I do not know what to do. My mother calls again, I bring my baby brother with me and give him to my mother. She tells me to go right away and spend time with the goats and the new baby born the night before. I nod my head and go._

_I begin singing a song in a low whisper to the baby goat; it slowly drifts off to sleep. I hold it dearly in my lap and continue to sing._

_In the dusk behind the clouds  
a hawk is flying always alone  
He will surely be sad... _

_In the wind where is no sound  
His wings take the air  
not able to rest... _

_How do I express  
this mind like a hawk?  
How do I express  
my sadness that whirls the sky? _

_Somebody crossing a field, nobody has passed  
Walking that path together with me  
you will surely be lonely... _

_On a grassy plain where insects are chirping  
we are making a journey together  
without saying anything... _

_How do I express  
my mind that goes alone?  
How do I express  
my loneliness that is alone? _

_Every night I would sing that song to bring happiness to them._

_Everything changed when THEY came and took it all away, my happiness, my only family and my friends._

(End of flashback)


	7. lynette

Lynette returned to face the king. He wasn't pleased with her coming back with nothing.

"Lynette, I told you clearly. Find the girl, betray her and bring her to me. Was it not clear enough? Do I need to send someone better than you?" The king asked

Lynette looked up and shook her head. She couldn't answer him. She knew her answer wouldn't be good enough for him. So she stayed silent.

The king looked past Lynette, as if she weren't there.

"You disappoint me Lynette. I will let you have a last chance. If you fail…you know the cost." He said turning away and walking out of the room

She left for her room. She fell on her bed a sighed. A knock came on the door.

"Lyn, can I come in?" a familiar voice came

"Yes"

It was Knoll. He rarely came to her room. He walked in; he looked up at her and smiled. Knoll was the same age but a bit shorter and weaker. He was a wizard, he wore long black robes.

"Heard you got yelled at…you okay?" he asked

"I guess…"

"ARE YOU SURE???" he asked again

"YES! Now silence before you get hurt!"

"Hahaha, still the same as always" he said chuckling

"…"

He looked at Lynette and smiled. He had always loved to tease her when she was young.

"I'm going with you," he said (probably getting to the reason he was here)

"So…he wants YOU to come? Well he knows you'll be a good boy and give reports like 'She's not doing her job' or…" Lynette tried to finish but was interrupted

"No, I WANT to go…I decided. And you can do nothing to change my mind, Lyn" he said and grinned

Lynette let him join her. They left the following day at dawn.

_In Prontera._

"Mikora, are you okay?" Seth asked gently

"Mmmhhh. I think so." I answered

Seth had agreed to train me. It was hard but I was able to fight back. We began training a few weeks back. His mother often worried about my health.

After training when the sun began setting. Seth and I sat on a bench near the forest.

"Today went really well, huh?" Seth asked smiling

"Yup"

"Wanna take the day off tomorrow?" he asked

"I think…I think I'll leave for Alberta tomorrow"

"HUH?! Why?"

"I don't Lynette coming back…hurting more people…Seth you'll understand"

He nodded

He and I walked back to the house in silence. Not one word.

I felt as if I had hurt him. I needed to move or else she would follow me. She would have to find me first!

I put on a nightgown, Seth's mother called me into the other room.

I walked in, a man stood at the door. It was the thief from before. He looked at me and said,

"You had better move quickly. Lynette is on her way…"


	8. Chapter 8 Lynette's baaack

I wasted no time. I went to my room, quickly put on my uniform and got my sword.

The thief was well…enjoying himself.

"OH come on!" I yelled at the thief, "For the love of…!"

"Calm down Mikora." Seth said

"How can I be calm when I have a girl wanting to find me and would hunt for me even if I went to the ends of this world?" I screamed at them all

Some time later I managed to say goodbye to Seth's mother. Seth decided to come with us until the border. The thief said he would guide me to Alberta.

"Seth, do you think we'll see each other again?" I asked in a low whisper so the thief wouldn't hear

"I would think so,"

"Good, I want to have the chance to train with you again!" I said smiling

The thief looked back and yelled, "This is it! You guys have to part ways!"

I nodded. I looked at Seth straight in the eyes and smiled.

"See you,"

"Take care Mikora!" he called when we were almost out of sight

(Lynette in the middle of A forest)

"Where are we? Knoll! Come here!" Lynette almost screamed

"Right beside you, and stop yelling I can hear you!" Knoll yelled back

"Oh… Get us out of here. Now" Lynette commanded

Knoll whispered a spell and then both of them disappeared into thin air.

They soon arrived in Alberta.

"Well, we are expecting them. They will be here soon." Lynette said

Knoll nodded and looked around.

(Back to Mikora's part of the quest.)

On the way I fought monsters to gain experience.

I got too close to a hills edge and I fell.

I had no idea what was happening.

"Are you okay?" the thief's voice said

"Mmhhh, I think so,"

I got up and fell back down.

"Never mind, I take that back. I am NOT okay," I said giggling

For the first time the thief laughed normally.

I realized he had never told me his name.

"Kai, its Kai" he said clearly

"Nice name"

Kai had to carry me. He walked and walked. He explained to me that we would be in Alberta in an hour, I was happy, that would mean I could get my leg fixed and I would be able to walk normally.

Kai had to stop for a few minutes because he had carried me so far.

I heard horses in the distance and shuddered, I wondered. Why was Alberta so far?

"Look! Kai its Alberta! We're saved!" I said happily

"Home sweet home!" he yelled

"Home?"

"Yeah, Alberta is where I come from!" he said excitedly

I smiled and we were almost at the entrance of Alberta when.

Lynette popped right in front of us blocking the entrance.

Lynette looked at me, "Miss me?" she asked and smiled


	9. Chapter 9 Knoll

Of all the people it really had to be her.

"Sure, I guess I missed you" I said grinning

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lynette forced a smile on her face

The thief looked puzzled. Lynette gave him a long stare and shot him with her bow. He fell, I fell on him.

"Aw, you fell. What will you do now?" She laughed, "Knoll, come here!"

"Y-yes what is it?" he asked looking at the thief

She told him something and I think I knew what it was. He would take me back to Carilleon. The thief wasn't dead after all, he got up and ran as fast as he could.

"I'll get that boy, Seth! He will help you!" He yelled and disappeared

Knoll took me by the shoulders and began casting a spell. The next thing I knew was that I was in a castle hall.

"Here we are, I'll fix that," he said putting his hand on my leg

"No,"

"B-but it could get worse…" he said looking at it

I gave in; he didn't seem like a bad person, so I decided it was alright to trust him.

"I have to bring you to the king, Lynette will be there. If things turn out alright, then you can always come and see me. I heard what Lynette did to you" he said and led me away to the king

The king was as terrible as I had thought he would be. He talked for a while not even letting me talk. Lynette only stood there, she looked proud. She had caught me and brought me here. I wondered if that was a fair fight, no it couldn't have been. Impossible. I looked around the room, the young wizard looked at the ground, was he afraid of the king? Why was such a kind and wonderful man serving a monster? I was thinking all these questions I didn't even hear the king asking me a question.

"Where is the stone?" he asked roughly

_Stone? What stone, I don't have a stone. What is he talking about?_ "Sir…What stone? I don't have a stone with me, nor did I ever have one." I said a little confused

The king stared at me, "Where is it hidden? Answer the question" he ordered roughly

I stared at him blankly. "I-I don't know…"

Knoll stepped up. "Your highness, I believe the legend says, that first the girl must awaken"

The king thought about this and agreed.

"Give the girl a bit of time. Make sure she doesn't escape, Knoll bring her to a room" the king said this and left the room.

Lynette leaves with the king. I was in the room alone with Knoll.

"What was he talking about just now?" I asked still confused

"The legend. The stone he speaks about has the power to do anything."

I thought about this and didn't ask anything. If I ever had a chance, I would ask Knoll to teleport me to Izlude, where everything began. I would find Seth and train with him.

I got to my room, Knoll left. I lied down and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 The rescue

I began to slowly plan my way out of the castle or town. Which actually…was impossible without help, I wondered if Kai ever got to Seth. Seth I wonder if he missed me…

"Hey! Quit daydreaming!"

I looked around me. Where was the voice coming from?

"Look up, behind you!"

Lynette was standing on the wall looking at me.

"What is it?" I called

"T-the king asked me to train you. You want to be a Paladin right?" she asked looking away a bit

I smiled. "Yeah…"

So Lynette handed me a wooden sword. I asked if she knew how to use a sword. She said that she had started out as a swordswoman and changed jobs because she was bored.

She was really good, I could block her attacks. She threw herself at me a few times without hurting me.

Knoll came and watched. He only smiled. I wondered…did he like Lynette? Did he admire her?

I thought these things out. I didn't pay attention; Lynette had me on the ground.

"Pay attention girl. You won't beat me that way" she said harshly

So I got up and we trained for a while. She turned to face another direction. _This is my chance,_ I thought. I hit her hard on the back. She fell on the ground. She got up a little startled at what had happened.

We called it quits after training for half the day.

"We'll continue tomorrow" she said walking away

When she was gone I was once again alone with Knoll.

He grinned.

"You plan on leaving, don't you?" he asked

I looked at him. How did he know? Did I think out loud? "H-how do you know?"

"Because that's what I think most people would do. I don't blame you" he said looking at the sky

"I need to become a paladin. I need to be good enough. I need to be like my father" I said

He nodded.

"Knoll, why don't you come?" I asked carelessly

He stared at me and smiled, "Because I don't know what would happen"

Knoll was afraid. I could tell by the look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I was careless" I said sadly

"No, its fine" he said looking at the sky once again

That night I couldn't sleep. I stayed awake a long time. A bird came to my window.

"Huh? A bird?" I opened my window

Seth and Kai were down below waving to me. I smiled; I went and got my belongings. I jumped out the window and landed in Seth's arms…or on his horse.

"Hello, Princess" Seth grinned

"Seth…" I tried to finish but he put his hand on my mouth

"Who goes there?" a familiar voice called

It was Knoll. He looked at me and then around him.

"Mikora, be careful. I'll lead you out the safest way" he said and began walking

Seth followed him. So did Kai.

He led us to a small room, where in the middle was a Kafra service lady.

He left. We decided to go to Prontera once more.

"Well, have safe trips!" the Kafra girl called and waved

END of chapter 10

Extra part.

Knoll returned to the castle. He entered the throne room, where Lynette was waiting.

"I heard that she got away. Knoll, do you know what happened?"

"…" Knoll didn't answer, "Lynette…"

"You disappoint me Knoll. You helped them get away. You could have been a part of this but you throw away your chance. What a shame" she said

"It needed to be done, and I did it. I have no regrets Lyn"

"You have no right to call me that now! You are useless!" she yelled

Knoll stared at what she was lifting up; she began pointing it towards him.

"Lynette…"

"This is the end…" she said

She lifted it high and swung it down.


	11. Chapter 11 Seth

We arrived in Prontera feeling sick. Due to the teleporter, they had seen so many colors.

"Gee, she could've told us that we would be sick!" Kai yelled falling on his stomach

"Get up thief boy, we have to get Mikora in a house" Seth said taking me in his arms

"I can walk, Seth really" I said blushing

He carried me anyway. He carried me back to his mother's house.

"Here Mikora, put these on." She handed me a blue dress, "Where this for tonight"

I put it on. I walked out of his mothers room, he blushed.

"What? Do I look bad? What's wrong?" I asked looking at myself

"N-nothing. its fine. I just was startled. You look really um…pretty" Seth said blushing a bit

I smiled. We both went out, leaving Kai with Seth's mother.

We walked for a long time.

"Want to sit down, princess?" he asked

"That would be nice…" I said tiredly

We sat there gazing at the stars. They looked so pretty from down here. I tried to think, the king had mentioned something about a legend. I wondered about the stone, what did it do? What was it for? Why did I need it?

I almost fell asleep on Seth's shoulder; he looked at me and grinned.

"Tired princess? Want to go to sleep?" he asked putting something on my shoulders.

"No, I want to stay awake…Seth, the stars…I want to see them with…you" I said my eyes closing a bit.

"You can sleep. If you want?" he said putting his arm around me.

I got up and started walking. Seth followed me. I almost fell but Seth (of course) caught me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I froze in terror

Lynette was passing by but in front of us. She luckily didn't see us.

Seth gazed at me for a long moment. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Tell me princess, do you like me?" he asked

"I, I like you…a lot" I said blushing, I turned completely red

Seth moved and kissed me. I kissed him back, and we stayed like that for a while.


	12. Chapter 12miki and Lyn shake

The next day, Seth headed out to the castle. I decided that that would be the ideal time to have a chat with his mother.

"Umm, well, see..." I stuttered, not really sure how to ask. She reached out and patted my back.

"You want to know about the Legend of the Stone of Courage, don't you dear."

"Well... yes," I admitted. "Lynette and the king were talking about it, and I thought I really should know it..."

"Well, dear, the legend dates from long ago. The gods decided that good could not be brought to earth without coming from the earth. They decided to put their own magic into one pure-hearted human girl who would only do good to the world. They put their magic into a small white stone that only she could find when it was the right time. And that, I think, is why the king wants you. The stone holds unlimited power from the gods themselves."

"I see..." I replied quietly. At that moment, Seth returned.

"Hey Mikora, what would you think of going to town for a walk?"

"Sure," I smiled up at him. He always knew just what to say.

"I'm coming too!" Kai yelled.

From Lynette's point of view..

I had been searching for them for some time when I finally spotted them. They were sitting on a bench by the fountain. Well, Seth and Mikora were. That hot theif dude was jumping around. As I slowly headed towards them, Mikora spotted me and jumped up. The thief stood a few meters away from her, and Seth stayed on the bench, confused. He obviously wasn't the kind of guy who dealt well in odd situations.

"W-what do you want?" Mikora shot at me, trembling.

I looked her in the eye."Well...um...see...er, I...well..." I stuttered. Mikora gave me a blank look."CanIjoinyou?" I said, probably the quickest words I ever said.

"What?" yelled Mikora, taking a step back. She bumped into the bench and fell down. When she got up again, she had dirt on her cheek and elbows.  
We probably looked pathetic. We were attracting the attention of everyone in Prontera.

"You heard me, " I said, lowering my voice. I looked to the side.

"Uhh... I-I guess..." she stuttered, uncomfortable like me. Just then, Seth jumped up.

"Hey Mikora, it's really late, we should get back home, come on Lynette," he said. I was relieved, but Mikora stopped me.

"First, you have to shake on it."

"I... um... well... er... I-""Just do it," she said. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and thrust my hand forward. She shook my hand.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" she teased. I rolled my eyes, and we ran forward to join the boys.Of course, Seth and the thief (whose name I learned later was Kai) insisted on walking a few feet ahead, leaving me and Mikora beside each other, probably the worst thing. We both refused to look at each other.When we got to Seth's house, his mother looked at me immediately.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, glaring daggers at me.

I looked at the floor."I-" I started, but Seth butted in."We kinda just, um, bumped into each other..." Luckily his mother was a Seer, she didn't need more then that."Okay. It's late you should get to bed. Lynette, you can share a room with Mikora."

"What?" we said in unison. Funny, that was the first time we agreed on anything. Mikora slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand as I exhaled _very_ slowly. This was going to be a long night...

"You sleep on that side, I sleep on this side, don't kick." she ordered me. I rolled my eyes at her."Do I ever?" I questioned, remembering when we were traveling together. Mikora then rolled her eyes.

"Thank god this is a big bed," she muttered. "Ditto," I breathed. Unfortunately, she heard me, and sent me a look of daggers. I rolled my eyes and got into the bed."I can't believe this..." said Mikora a while later. We were still not looking at each other.

"Shut up," I muttered. "I can't sleep if you're going to talk." This was a lie, and she knew it. When we were "friends", we would stay up for hours, whispering to each other. But, seeing as we weren't exactly on good terms, we were both at the point where we would say anything to get on each others nerves.

Mikora kicked me, REALLY hard. "OWWW!!! I yelled. "You're the one who told _me _not to kick!""And you're the one who told _me_ to shut up", she retorted. If we were looking at each other, I would have glared daggers at her, but...At that moment the Seer lady flung open the door.

"You two are being so loud that I can't sleep, and I'm all the way down the hall!" she snapped. "I'm not asking you to be friends, but would you please get along for one night?"Me and Mikora looked at each other. "Fine," we grumbled."Thank you," she exhaled quietly as she left the room. I was right, this was probably the longest night of my life.


	13. Chapter 13 Knoll's return

So, it ended up being a sleepless night. I couldn't sleep one bit.

Lynette had kicked me all night, I could have hit her back but I didn't want to make her angry.

"FINALLY! It's morning, I am FREE!" Lynette screamed

"Oooow, my back. I feel like a old woman" I said sarcastically

The Seer knocked on the door and walked in.

"Now, was it that bad?" She asked looking at us; she noticed by the look on our faces that we didn't have any sleep, "Get dressed girls, no weapons today. Wear dresses and walk" She brought two dresses and left us to change

We left the house, with no weapons.

"Why don't we hold hands at the same time?" Lynette asked sarcastically

I looked at her and giggled. She looked at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Oh nothing"

"What come on?" She insisted

I finally got her to start talking about something else.

We sat on a nearby bench. She stayed silent for a while.

"So…do you…have a boyfriend?" she asked shyly

I nodded. She smiled.

"You?" I asked quietly

She shook her head.

"I need to tell you something important" she said

"Yes?"

"Remember Knoll?" she hesitated

I stared at her and nodded.

"I…I…I KILLED HIM!" she yelled

I stared at her almost ready to scream, but I was too sad to hear that.

"Why…why did you kill him? He was never a bad person…he was so kind…" I said fighting my tears

"I'm sorry…You know he…no, now isn't the time to tell you that…sorry I have to go" She saw the pain in my eyes and ran away

Lynette's point of view.

_Why did I say that? I made her feel terrible!_

I ran like an idiot, I was running in high heels. I tripped and fell. I was ready to feel the pain of the hard concrete floor. Weird, I could've thought I was falling…

"You okay Lyn?" A mans voice asked

"Who are you?" I asked to sad to look up

"Your great friend the Thief, Kai. I hope you remember!" he teased

I smiled. Maybe I could learn to accept that Mikora didn't trust me.

Kai helped me up and we started walking.

"So…What are your dreams?" I asked him

"I dream of becoming an Assassin cross, and then I can become strong!" He exclaimed

"Hehe, you're really funny" I said laughing a little

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly

"No…why?" I asked a little scared

"Want to give it a shot?" he asked grinning

"Sounds fun…"

Extra Part.

The king lifted his head to look at his creation.

"My dear Knoll, you will get your revenge on Lynette" he said

"Y-yes your…high…highness" Knoll managed to say

"YES, YES! You are my greatest creation yet! You will be the strongest!" he hollered

Knoll stared at the king with a dull expression. He tried to think but he couldn't remember what he was before this. He only remembered one thing and that was the woman he loved but could never have brought himself to say those words to her.

"Mi…Mikora…will die with me…the legend…mustn't go o-on…" he muttered.

What no one knew was that Mikora would have to do something that no one would want. Knoll needed to tell her but with him being under the kings commands it would be almost impossible.

"Mikora…"


	14. Chapter 14 invasion

King of Carilleon point of view.

"Yes, time goes on without an idea of what will happen to them. Perfect" he laughed bitterly, "Knoll, come here"

Knoll obeyed his master's orders without hesitation.

"Kill every soul in this sad little city, but do not kill the girl" he ordered

Knoll nodded and disappeared.

Mikora's part of the story

I still sat exactly in the same spot since Lynette ran away. I couldn't believe my ears. It started raining and I probably looked like a fool, sitting there and getting wet.

"Mikora, you're going to be sick" Seth said covering me

"Seth…I…" I couldn't talk because I noticed how cold it was, I got up and clutched Seth's arm as tightly as possible. He laughed and we walked home unaware of Knoll's presence.

We arrived at the house a while later. The Seer was bickering about something with Lynette. Kai stood gaping. Lynette and Kai sure made a cute couple, I thought.

"But where will he stay!" Lyn yelled so loud we almost went deaf

"HE will stay at an Inn, he must have enough money, he stole money from weary travelers!" the Seer yelled

"I-I did? When did I…" Kai tried to finish

"Fine! Then I will stay with him!" Lyn yelled even louder than before

Seth looked at his mother then me. He smiled.

Knoll's point of view.

There she is, I only need to start a battle in the middle of Prontera then she will for sure go there.

I started whispering a spell and as I began the battle began. The invasion of Prontera would be successful.

Mikora's point of view.

"Seth, there's a fire!" I yelled to him

He looked at me concerned. He looked at the window which was far away from me and in back of me.

"Mikora…how did?" he asked

"No time! Let's go!" I pulled his arm

By now Lynette and Kai had already left but they were fighting the monsters off.

I looked around me, people were screaming, dying and mostly the children were crying from the pain of their wounds.

"No…no, this isn't happening…not again" I said kneeling down to examine the small dead child.

_Flashback_

"_Mother! Mother what do I do?" I yelled to her desperately_

"_Mikora, listen to my words, you must become strong in order to protect the ones around you…" my mother put her head down_

"_Mother, Mom, mommy? Are you alright?" I asked her almost crying_

_A monster came through the door. I didn't stay to help my brother, I ran out the back door and ran the fastest I could._

**Reality.**

"Mikora! LOOK OUT!" the paladin called

I didn't see the Abysmal Knight coming for me. Lynette shot three arrows at it and it charged in a different direction. I stared at her and nodded.

"Don't mention it! Yelled back to me

"_What will I do?"_ I thought to myself

I looked up to see Knoll behind it all. I stared at him and made my way to him. I finally reached him and yelled,

"Knoll, why are you doing this?!" I yelled furiously

Lynette looked at him dumfounded. "I…but"

"Yes, I am the one behind this. And I can activate the stone within you Mikora! You will serve us, the king! He is very kind you know" he said grinning

"No…I won't let you" I said turning towards an enemy coming from behind.

"Miki, he's activating it! You have to refuse it with all your might!" Lynette yelled

I felt power enter me without a limit. I screamed. Was this the reason of the invasion? I almost gave in but I refused. I needed to be with my friends. Forever.

"How…?" Knoll asked himself

"Because I am strong, and I need to protect my friends from you!" I said charging towards him

"What a shame…Well at least I know your power. I didn't come here for you, I was here to kill all and the Seer" he said calling off the enemy and disappearing

"What? What did that wretched fool say?" Seth asked furiously

"No…please" I said falling to my knees

Seth and I ran to his house, Kai and Lynette followed far behind us.

We entered the ruined house to see the Seer on the floor in a peaceful eternal slumber.

Seth looked at her and just couldn't accept it.

"Seth…I'm sorry"

"Just go, all of you" he said putting a cover on his mother's peaceful face

I left him to be.


	15. Chapter 15 Knoll's stare

Seth wanted nothing more than to be alone.

I couldn't help…

"Mikora…Are you okay?" Lynette asked me

"…"

"Miki, come on, cheer up" Kai came up

"Yeah, I'll cheer up eventually." I said a bit better

I had discovered that Kai and Lynette were getting awfully close. The way they were holding each other made it obvious.

"Say…Lyn, you and Kai are going out aren't you?" I asked teasingly

"What! Wait a minute ago you were sad and now you're happy again?" Kai yelled unhappily

I nodded my head and left the two alone.

"Seth…? Are you there?" I asked

"Yes…I'm fine"

"Seth…"

"Leave me alone would you!" he yelled angrily

"You've been here for the past two days! Seth you have to realize that she won't come back!" I yelled back

"How do you know what it feels like to lose someone close to you?" he asked

"Shut your mouth! I know very well what it's like!" I yelled crying a bit and I ran off

"Wait…Mikora I didn't mean it that way!"

I ran and ran, I even ran past Kai and Lynette.

I finally got to a hilltop.

"He doesn't know what it's like to watch them die!" I yelled

_He doesn't. _

"Who's there? Who's messing with me?"

_Who am I you ask? Good question. But I am the one that'll make you do something terrible. Maybe it'll be his life? Who knows?_

"Be quiet, I don't need you to ruin my life!"

_It's already ruined! Don't stand there and think your perfect because your not!_

I turned around to face someone I thought I'd never see…

Knoll stood in front of me grinning.


	16. Chapter 16 I watched

I watched him as he came closer to me.

"Knoll…"

"What's wrong Mikora? I have been watching since and you seem so upset" he said grinning but I didn't look at him

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to be teased…" I said a little annoyed

He came directly in front of me and put his hand on my cheek. It was such a cold hand, it felt like a dagger stabbing my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I see…that's what's bothering you. He does seem like a burden. Why don't you just take someone else's side?"

My eyes wide open looked at him. "What do you mean? Take someone else…"

"You can understand English right? It's simple, Mikora why not give the dark side a try?" he asked

Then something inside me took over. Was it the other part of me? Why did I feel so strange but…it felt as if everything had been lifted?

"Yes…I will come…" I said even if that wasn't what I wanted

He nodded. He reached for my hand but an arrow shot his hand.

"Nice shot Lynette," Kai's voice commented

"Thanks," She stared at the fake me, "Miki, come on lets go. Knoll is just tricking you"

_This is your chance Mikora; I will control you and fight Lynette. You always wanted to defeat her didn't you?_

I pulled my sword out and pointed at Lynette and Kai. Knoll laughed at the expression Lynette and Kai had on their faces.

"Miki, what's gotten into you?" Lynette asked worriedly

"I will defeat you" I said calmly

"You can't. Miki fighting Lynette won't do you any good" Kai said to try to get the idea out of my head

"Watch me" I said and flung myself forward

Lynette pulled a small knife out of her left boot and came at me. She had a serious expression like the time she had betrayed me. My sword made no effort and with that she fell to the ground begging me to stop.

"Here I am in front of Lynette begging for her life, it makes me awfully sad" I said and smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day"

And with that I followed Knoll into the dark. I didn't want things to turn out that way.

_Aren't you happy now? I did it for you!_

_**I'm not happy at all! Here I am following the enemy! I just want…**_

_Grow up! Your life isn't perfect. You aren't normal like the others! Learn to accept that!_


	17. Chapter 17

Knoll brought me into a large room which I had already seen before. The king of Carilleon sat on the throne.

"Welcome back to my kingdom, now I will ask the question again. Where is the stone?" he said looking at me and expecting something

"Right here, it holds the power to do anything." My other self said and took a pure white stone out of my pocket

"Yes, this is exactly what we need. Mikora, you're making the right choice. At first I thought you would not even dare come with Knoll but…You seemed to have listened this time…" The king went on and on, Knoll knew I wasn't listening and I truly didn't want to

After the king finished fantasizing, I left the room free to wander. Knoll caught up to me and asked if I could walk with him for a bit.

"So…what's it feel like being with the dark side?" he asked shyly

Even though I could barely hear anything I noticed that he acted as if he was his old self.

"**Very interesting**" **I **said

"I see…Mikora; I need to tell you this. Will you listen?" He asked me

I nodded.

"Alright, you see in the legend of the pure white stone has a negative thing about it. A life will have to be taken, whether it is you or someone else. Mikora I don't know how to stop this from happening…"

"Silence Knoll, I should've known you'd tell her everything" The king appeared

"Sorry, I will never do so again. I was…"

"I wanted to know. There is nothing to fight about." I said looking at Knoll who looked at me surprised

The king looked at me and nodded and left.

I left Knoll standing there and my own self awoke and took control.

I suddenly had the feeling of holding my stone. It was extremely light and it was so addicting to stare at. Could it really do so many things? I wanted to know but yet I didn't.


	18. Chapter 18 Darkness awakes

Almost a month passed and the more I was with them the more I wanted to stay.

"Mikora, you will take Alberta. Knoll you will take Izlude. Any questions?" the king asked impatiently

We shook our heads and left the room. Knoll was silent; we walked down the hall and then split up. I looked outside at the dull city. Barely anyone lived there anymore.

I took my sword and my other self awoke. (The evil Miki)

"_**Well, well. Where do we go now?" **_

"_Alberta"_

"_**Lovely, I can't wait"**_

"…"

I walked gently through the bushes not making too much sound. Then I arrived at the entrance of the big city.

"Well, I'm finally here" I said out of breath

"Hello, pretty swordswoman!" a cute voice said behind me

I turned around and exactly what I thought. A merchant. She had short blue hair and green eyes.

"What do you want? I won't buy anything!" I said annoyed

"Wait! No, I was wondering if we could go around the city together!" she said

"Um… sure" I said not too sure of myself

"GREAT!" she led the way

She skipped as I walked a bit behind her. I grinned.

"_**Now, you're going to stay silent. I don't need you to ruin everything"**_

"_Please…don't…hurt them!"_

"_**Awww, you're begging! I love seeing you like this!" **_

"_I know you enjoy seeing people suffer but…One life will be lost"_

"_**Hahaha, he didn't even tell you who! Ha! I laugh at humans! Sure one life but it will be someone very close and precious to you! It can't be a family member can it; I mean their all dead aren't they!" **_

"_Please stop…"_

"_**Stop what, your pain? I'm only here to watch and do some of these things for you, after that one dies that's all. I'll be gone"**_

"_STOP NOW!"_

"Um…Miss Swordswoman, I have to be going now…I'll go spend some time with some merchants, Bye!" She ran off pretty quickly

I noticed a lot of people were eyeing me. What did I do? I looked at myself and gasped. My skin was extremely pale; I looked as if I was dead. My other (evil) self looked satisfied.

"Miki-chan, is that you?" Lynette's voice came

"Mikora…" Seth's voice

"Miki" Kai's voice

My eyes widened and I looked directly at them. Seth came closer to me but I backed away.

"Mikora I'm so sorry, please come back with us" Seth said catching my arm

"**Let me go you fool!" **I cried

"_Seth…"_

I twisted Seth's arm enough for him to cry out from mere pain. I left him on the ground gasping and swearing. Lynette stared at me as if she was just hurt. Kai looked at me then Seth.

"Miki…why? WHY?" Lynette shouted and came towards me but Kai stopped her

"Lynette she's lost it. There's no point in trying" Kai said seriously

I stood there watching them both fight. I managed to get my good self wake.

"Lynette…Kai…Seth…I-I'm s-so-sorry…I C-can't control…my-myself…" I tried to say this but skipped a few words because of my crying

"_**Oh please, are you done making your life as dramatic as it sounds? I'm bored of it all. I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago" **_

"Miki…was that you talking?" Lynette asked bewildered

"_**Come on, you haven't caught on that it isn't your beloved friend Miki talking? If no then you're a bunch of fools!"**_

"Shut you mouth!" Seth yelled getting up, "You've got no right doing this to Mikora!"

"_**I think I do. Every kind hearted person needs a dark-cruel side. Mikora was born into a family of kind people and none were ever evil with anyone. It makes me sick you know" **_

"You make me sick!" Kai yelled and jumped at me

"Kai! You idiot!" Lynette yelled

"_**Aw, did I get you angry?"**_

Kai didn't even manage to scratch me. I broke his arm and I felt satisfied with that.

He lay on the ground clutching the ground almost in tears.

"_**I'll be leaving. I came here for nothing else but to kill, But the king doesn't want me to kill you guys. See you" **_


	19. Chapter 19

I walked around more so I could find the perfect place to start. Yes, it was time. I drew my sword and walked around.

"Excuse me Miss Swordswoman, could you put your sword away? It will scare the children" a young mother said

I turned around and stared at her with disgust. "What did you say? Oh and wipe that smile off your face, it makes me sick" she stared at me still smiling but smaller, "Your still smiling!" I stabbed her and blood sprayed around a little. I had some on my dress and a bit on my face.

The woman's child found her mother on the ground with me standing beside her.

"Mommy, what wrong?" the girl asked worriedly

I didn't hesitate anymore. I killed the girl and was drenched in blood after killing 24 people or so. Some adventurers tried to fight me but I killed or injured most of them. I expected to run into Lynette but they probably left.

Knoll interrupted me.

"Mikora, the king is calling us back" he said and teleported us to the king

We walked into the room and I looked up at the king.

"_**What's up?" **_

"I can see you have awakened. That's good. Now we will wait here for those travelers to arrive and we will get rid of them."

"_**I can't wait you know"**_

Knoll stared at me and grinned. The king laughed (the way any bad guy would)

"Good, very good!" the king hollered in his joy

Later that evening everything went according to his plan. Lynette and the others came.

"Welcome to the castle of death" the king said and everything went black around us.


	20. Chapter 20 there will be blood

Seth stepped forward and I noticed that his arm was badly hurt. He stared at the king with a look of vengeance.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Where else would she be? The girl is right there!" he pointed at me but I was standing next to Knoll not looking

"Miki, listen you have to come back! We need your help to get this guy out of this kingdom!" Kai said trying to come up to me

Guards came and started pointing their weapons at them but the king stopped them.

"No, I want this girl to destroy her friends." He said

I stepped forward but stopped. _One life will be lost_. My (evil) self was swearing in her mind.

"_**Let's go you fool"**_

"_No, I won't let you"_

"_**You're awfully stubborn" she pointed out**_

Seth stared at me with concern when he saw that I wasn't moving. Lynette came closer but came at her risk. Seth came at me with his sword and struck me in my left shoulder.

"Seth! What are you thinking?!" Lynette and Kai said at the same time

"This will stop her, don't worry she's fine." He said

"**Yeah, I feel great. I only have a giant gash in my shoulder but that won't stop me, what do you think mortal?" **

"Damn…I thought that would slow you down…" Seth said gripping his sword

"**Normally a human doesn't have the courage to go against me. Well, I guess those time are well over. Prepare for your deaths…"**

I threw myself forward at Lynette and I was ready to hurt her but Seth jumped in the way. Everyone gasped at this, even my evil self.

Seth stood there with the sword in his heart. He stood there smiling when he saw my eyes full of tears. He stared around him at the faces.

"I've got no regrets…if this gets you back then I'm happy…Mikora I truly love you and I will always" he said

Blood was dripping everywhere, I almost screamed at the amount. Instead of sitting there speechless I fell to my knees and clutched his hand as hard as I could.

"I can awaken my angel self and I could…" I tried to finish

"No, no magic…Mikora since when did you…?" he asked quietly trying to breathe

"When I clutched my stone I knew a certain power was in me. I found it, I have an angel within me and I can do anything with it" I said showing him the stone

"Good, there is a way to end it all…" he said closing his eyes a bit

I held him now because he fell and I knew that time was running short. I needed to do something and really quickly. I felt wings on my back and before I knew it they were there. My hair went back down to my ankles and I looked like my old self just with wings.


	21. Chapter 21 Moonlight

The moonlight was spread on my body. My body was half drenched with Seth's blood but I didn't care. Lynette's eyes widened at the sight so did Kai's. I carefully put my hand on the hilt of my sword and pulled it out.

"'One life will be lost!' And now the real battle will begin!" The king yelled so loudly that the castle shook

"Mikora, come on! We can't save him!" Lynette yelled and pulled me across the room

I felt no more evil within me, I had forced her out. Lynette pulled harder and harder as I tried to look back but wings would block my eyesight. My stone had turned into a necklace, it swayed back and forth. Kai followed quickly behind us making sure no one came with us.

"Stop, I must stay behind" I said

"No, I won't lose any more of my friends…" Lynette said to herself

"Lyn, I have to defeat the king even if it means losing my life…if I don't die then I will go back to Prontera" I said smiling softly

I could see tears in her eyes and they were of guilt. I came closer to her and wrapped my arm around her, she hugged me back and we both for the first time felt happy to see each other. She stepped back and wiped her tears and smiled and smirked.

"If you do then let's train together 'kay?" she asked

"Hai, I will. Now go and defeat as many monsters as you can before they hurt others" I said and both ran outside

**Flashback**

"_Mother, what can I do?" I asked as she made something for our meal_

"_Mikora can you go pick some flowers before daddy comes home?" she asked smiling_

"_Sure" I nodded my head and left_

_The fields were full of white flowers which could not be found anywhere else. Slowly I bent down and began picking at them. I was too excited to see father, it had been five years and I missed him more than anything else. _

_His hair was silver just like mine and it went just to his shoulders. His eyes were a lovely shade of purple._

_I ran back to the cottage as fast as I could when I heard horses. _

"_Father!" I yelled and ran through the door_

_I faced a paladin but it was not the paladin I knew. He had blond hair same length as dads and his eyes were a deep brown._

"_Honey, daddy won't be coming back for another year…he's too busy" my mother said running to her room crying_

"_Then I will go see him" I said getting my bag_

"_Where do you think your going young lady? The Paladin's won't let you in not for years" he said smiling_

"_Then I'll become one" I said _

**End of flash back**

Why do I remember this now? I really didn't leave when he had said that. I left a year later when monsters came and killed them all. Father had never come back. He may have come and seen the house in ruins but I never saw him.

Faintly I heard horses down near the entrance of the castle, I ignored it. I walked slowly to the king. He stared at me bewildered.

"I thought you had left…Are you still willing to be with me?" he asked sort of nicely

"Yes, I will help" I said ignoring his look

Knoll still standing there was looking at Seth who lay dead on the floor. Seth's eyes were closed and blood was all over but it didn't seem to bother any of us.

I could hear footsteps coming towards the throne room. They were probably the king's men from all over. I sighed and got my sword.

"Who might you people be?" the king of Carilleon asked the men

A paladin stepped forward. The paladin had silver hair that went down to his shoulders, and purple eyes.

"We are the king's men and we are here to rid this place of evil!" he yelled not even looking at me

"You, Mikora and Knoll kill them all" the king ordered furiously at us

We both stepped forward.

"Mikora…are you?" the paladin asked shocked

"Father…?" I stepped towards him but he stepped back

"I thought you died with your mother…I heard the news of the house being invaded…but thank god you survived!" he came towards me but the king yelled

"KILL HIM YOU DAMN FOOL!" he yelled to me

"No, I will not kill my own father. I will kill you." I said stepping towards him lifting my sword so high even my father seemed proud


	22. Chapter 22 Life and death

This fight seemed to go on forever. It didn't seem to have an end.

I stepped back panting. Knoll came and stood beside me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Mikora…A sword can't defeat the king. You must use the power that was given to you." He explained

I turned my head. He was smiling. My father stared at me in horror.

"What power…?" he asked

"The power of the pure white stone, I will do what must be done about this…" I said stepping closer to the king

I held the stone tightly in my hand and I closed my eyes. I didn't see myself but I knew what was happening, the image was clear in my mind. A white dress now was on me, my wings were spread out and feathers were dancing all over. My sword which was once normal was now a sword with elegance to it; it had enough power in it to put the king to rest. I felt like I was walking on something thin, it seemed like air. I couldn't open my eyes but I knew that it had all ended with a sword in him and me.

The pain felt like it wasn't even there. I stood there eyes closed and a smile on my own face. _Will I be joining Seth after all? What about my father? Is it truly my time now?_

A hand slowly grabbed my hand but it didn't feel very rough, it was so smooth it felt like an angels touch. A wide smile painted itself to my face.

"Mikora…Good luck, and remember I will always be with you even if you might not have the same feelings as me…" a voice said sweetly

"Seth…? No, Knoll, right?" I asked opening my eyes to see where we were

I stared at the world around me. I was lying on something that seemed to be a mirror and it was so cold. It was almost like lying on a giant piece of ice. I turned around to see a blank world. It didn't have a beginning or an end. It was just all there.

"Where are…?" I began but noticed Seth lying on the ground motionless, "Seth…"

"Don't worry he will be going back to the other world now, he will be there when you get there too" Knoll said laughing a bit

"Knoll…what about you, I need to know what you'll do." I said getting up and walking towards Knoll who seemed to get further every time I got closer

"Mikora, my time ended a long time ago. I will remain a spirit and I will watch over you and Seth and Lyn" he said turning the other way to stare at what looked like a mountain

"You can create a world out of this one, can't you?" I asked but I knew it was too late

"Enjoy life, Mikora, for the next time we meet it may be for something unfair about life…"

I awoke at crying around me. I heard Seth and my father. I knew there was still a wound where I had been marked by the king but it was painless. My eyes opened one by one. Seth stared at me and could only smile. My father stopped crying and smiled also. Men seemed to have such weird emotions but all that didn't matter. I searched around me, there were remains of the stone but it was shattered all over the room's floor. I smiled and stood up.

"No need to cry. We're all here and alive aren't we?" I asked with happiness

Seth stared at me and nodded his head also getting up to stand next to me. My father by now had started gathering his men and they started leaving the room. I left the king in his endless slumber. He had no smile on his face but a face of pain on it.

Seth came and walked with me. He held my hand tightly as if he thought he was going to lose me. I gave him an assuring glance and he loosened his grip a little.


	23. Chapter 23 After the War

Lynette had turned out to be a wreck after the war

Lynette had turned out to be a wreck after the war. When she saw me walk out of the castle she cried until she couldn't anymore, and Kai was a little teary but was ok.

"Thank god! You're ok! Miki you scared me half to death!" she wrapped her arms around me

Seth stood there smiling and my father walked over to him.

"You are a very lucky man" he said as Seth turned to face him

"How am I lucky, sir?" he asked not to sure

"My daughter seems to like you" he teased until Seth turned red

Seth nodded and turned.

The next few months were extremely hard. Training never seemed to end but I didn't complain anymore. Life was beginning to go back to the way it was…sadly I didn't seem to want it too…

Today I lay in the grass, outside of Prontera. I close my eyes and thought.

'_Did Knoll really have to leave like that? He was too kind…but then again, he died when Lynette…_'

"Miki!! Where are you? I don't want to step on you!" Lynette called

"Over here!" I raised an arm high so she could see it

"Wow, I was really close. Either way! I need to tell you something very important!" she said excitedly

"What is it? Is it something good? I can hear it in your voice" I stood up laughing

"Kai asked me…He asked me to marry him!" she cried and hugged my tightly

I hugged her tightly back and we both had a 'girl scream' moment.

"Wow! I'm so happy for Lynnie!" I said

"I need to go now! Kai is bringing me out for the festival!" she ran down the slope I was on "I think Seth is looking for you, by the way!"

"Thanks!" I said and stood up and began walking

Seth had been very busy with my father and I barely saw him anymore. The king was please with him and offered him a higher ranking but he always said "I wasn't the one that defeated the king of Carilleon"

I walked to the castle and into the throne room where I found Seth and everyone else.

"Hello, by any chance…may I speak to Seth alone?" I asked politely

"Indeed you can." my father answered and Seth walked up beside me

We walked out into the hall. We stood in front of a large window.

"What is bothering you?" he asked raising his head a little to dodge the sunlight

"Its just that…I don't find it the same anymore…I think it's wise we parted ways…" I said sadly looking away

"What are you saying?! Mikora, I love you and you're going to throw that love away?!" he turned and grabbed my shoulders tightly "Why are you saying this now?!" He asked angrily

Tears appeared in my eyes. "Seth…I'm sorry, I need to finish what I started. I need to become a paladin. I promised and I won't break that promise…"

"Then I'll go with you!" he shouted

"N-no…you need to stay here…here, in this city…and you need to protect those dear to you…" I said turning away slightly

"You are dear to me…" He went down on one knee and took my hand, "Tonight…I was going to ask you, but now is the time. Mikora please, marry me?" he asked

My hand went numb. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Seth…"

I turned around and ran outside. I kept running until I got to the inn I had been staying in for a while. I grabbed all my things that I had packed and ran out of town as fast as I could.

Seth POV

"Mikora…" I said quietly regretting everything. "Why did I act like this? She started staying at an inn and I never asked her what was wrong! Have I been thinking of myself too much? I really…"

I tightened my fist and ran outside the castle. I ran to her room and busted the door down.

"She's gone…"

Miki's POV

I couldn't train, it was too hard and I was way to weak…the teacher said so and he decided to send me back. I had become a crusader for nothing…but I still didn't complain.

I returned to Prontera after only four months. I wondered what Seth would say. Was he married with another woman?

I walked in the town square and saw guards positioned everywhere, they surrounded someone. I saw a man with a strange greenish hair color and spiky hair move in the crowd.

"Seth…?" I whispered to myself

I ran towards them and one of the men turned and pushed me back. "Get 'outa here girl!" he snapped and I refused to go away

I pushed past him and saw a clearing. I was almost there when a guard pulled me back; his arms were much stronger than mine.

"What're you trying to pull? You aren't a guard, so stay out of our business." he snapped at me and ordered two guards to hold me tightly.

When the commotion was over, I knew it was Seth. The guard who had pulled me was whispering in his ear, Seth's eyes widened and immediately walked over to me.

"Mikora…?" he asked tears already starting

"I'm sorry; I was being such a fool…" I said taking his hand in mine

"I forgive you, only if…you marry me. Yes or no?" he asked pulling the ring off a string around his neck

I nodded my head and he hugged me tightly, forgetting where we were.

We were both so happy and we couldn't be happier.

I smiled and our lips met for a minute. I missed his gentle touch and I would always have it near me now…

THE END

Extra Part

Our wedding was celebrated a few months after my return. Seth was pleased with his work but decided to lower himself and come home once in a while to see me.

Our wedding was beautiful and I didn't seem to mind having it with Lynette. She and Kai wanted to have the same wedding day as us so, we married together.

Kai and Lynette decided to move outside the city close to us, and Seth and I re-built Seth's mothers home, with Lynnie's help of course. She ordered everyone around and didn't take no for an answer.

Once we were settled in, we didn't go back to our normal lives…Seth decided to work on certain days and I was helping out small novices. Life was peaceful and calm.

I didn't become a Paladin. I would never. I lowered my job back to Swordswoman.

Life as a Swordswoman wouldn't be a bad thing. I would show that even if you are the lowest of the jobs…you can still be stronger than anyone else. I taught that to my students and they listened to my words.

Even now, they still listen and did what I did. My children which are newborns would also hear the same words…

Life as a Swordsman would one day become a legend, it would be my legend.


End file.
